This research proposal is designed to enable continued participation in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group--NSABP. The overall specific aims of the NSABP are to improve disease-free survival and survival in patients with primary operable breast and colorectal cancers. (See the NSABP Headquarters grant application for protocol rationale and overall scientific achievements to date). The Royal Victoria Hospital has been an NSABP member since May 1974 and is currently following 503 patients previously randomized on long-term adjuvant protocols. We expect to maintain (increase) patient accrual at 30 per year. The entry of these patients into NSABP protocols will enable a more rapid and effective evaluation of current therapeutic regimens and will provide information for the design of future studies. According to the statistical office, our record of timely and accurate patients data has been excellent. In Canada, medical care is equally available to everyone. Therefore, we recruit all minority groups as well as non-minorities. A unique set-up in our Institution helps us provide the ultimate in total patient care. Our patients are followed from diagnosis to time of death as we have the facility of an exemplary world-renowned Palliative Care Unit. In our clinical setting, we are able to make referrals in a multi-disciplinary setting easily accessible to all our patients. The nurse (data manager) and two data coordinators are solely involved in the recruitment, care and follow-up of NSABP patients. All NSABP members at our institution actively participate in group meetings.